


Uncle Steve, M.D.

by Jantique



Series: The Princess Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Humor, Knowing how to handle Danno, M/M, tiny owie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace has a "boo-boo", which Steve takes care of in his own inimitable way. And Danny rants. (But it's all good.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Steve, M.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Not at all related to, but inspired by, 3.09, wherein Grace finally calls McGarrett “Uncle Steve”. (Ha, take _that_ , Step-Stan!) And the fact that this morning I needed a Band-Aid, and all I had was the boring grown-up kind. Oh, and I have Malia alive here. Deal.
> 
> “Band-Aid”® belongs to Johnson & Johnson, blah, blah. No disrespect intended. I just don’t think people—especially young people—would say “bandage”. Curad actually makes the bandage described.

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon in the McGarrett-Williams household. It was raining outside, so Danny lay on the couch, ostensibly watching a ballgame. With his eyes closed. Breathing stentoriously.

In the kitchen, Steve, Gracie and assorted dolls and, as Steve insisted _, action figures_ , were having a fancy ball. (The dolls were dressed up; the humans wore t-shirts and jeans.) Steve had been prevailed upon to contribute several G. I. Joes to balance out the Barbies, although Grace didn’t insist on girl/boy, Steve was glad to see.

“Oh, wait!” Grace jumped up. “I need her pink dress with the spangles; I left it upstairs.” She started to run to the stairs.

“Gracie, no running in the house!”

She stopped immediately, “Sorry, Uncle Steve!” She walked slowly towards the stairs.

Steve couldn’t help grinning. “Uncle Steve”—that _never_ got old!

After a few minutes of silence, he heard hurried feet running down the stairs again.

“Gracie, d—”

_Thud_.

“OW! Help!”

Steve ran to the landing. Grace was sitting on the floor, examining her right elbow critically.

He knelt in front of her. “Grace, are you hurt?”

“Uh huh.” She showed him her elbow, which had a red scrape, with a couple of drops of blood just peeking out. It didn’t look very bad.

“Where else?”

“Um, my bottom hurts where I sat down.”

Steve let out a sigh of relief. “Grace, you know you’re very lucky you weren’t hurt worse.”

She sniffled and lowered her head, looking up at him under her lashes. “I’m sorry, Uncle Steve. I know you told me not to run.” And she gave him The Look, the one no grown-up could withstand. Certainly not  Steve. All thoughts of scolding vanished.

“Come on, honey, let’s take care of this.”

“I need Daddy!”

Which was understandable, but not necessarily a good idea, Steve thought.  “Grace, if you show this to Danno, he’s going to want you go to the hospital. You know how your Dad is. Why don’t you and I wash it off and put a Band-Aid on it?”

She gave him the Dumb Grown-up look. “You have to kiss it first, to make it better.”

_Oh_. He’d forgotten that part. He remembered his mother kissing his “boo-boos”, when he was young. “Of course, I’ll kiss it. But let’s wash it off first, okay?”

“Okay. Do you have Disney Band-Aids?”

“Um, no.” But he was smiling.

“Dora the Explorer?”

“No. But I have something even better. Come on.”

Better than Disney and Dora? Grace didn’t think so. But she obediently trooped along.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, Danny woke up to find the TV off. Hearing voices from the kitchen, he wandered in. “Hello, there! What’s going on?”

Grace piped up, “We’re having a fancy ball with all the dolls and I fell down the stairs, but Uncle Steve kissed it and gave me a COOL Band-Aid!”

Steve winced. He knew what was coming.

“You WHAT? Baby, are you all right? Where are you hurt? Steven, what were you thinking? Gracie, you need to go to the hospital, right now!”

Steve ruthlessly interrupted. “Danny, listen to me! She was one step up, maybe two at the most. She scraped her elbow and sat down hard. _That’s all_!”

Danny blustered, “Oh, and you know this because you’re a qualified physician, right?”

Steve calmly said, “I am a qualified field medic, yes. And you doubt me because?”

“I’m a qualified father!”

Grace sighed. “Daddy, I really don’t wanna go to the hospital. It doesn’t even hurt anymore! Really!”

Steve decided to throw Danny a bone, to let him back down with dignity. “What say we invite Chin and Malia over for dinner tonight, and Malia can give her a once-over?”

Danny thought hard, looked at Grace, glared at Steve, and grudgingly said, “Okay, fine. Baby, just let me see your—what is _THAT_?”

 He stared at the offending object like a train wreck you can’t look away from.

“That’s my Band-Aid! Uncle Steve gave me!”

Danny took a deep breath. “ _Camo_. You gave my daughter a _camo_ Band-Aid. How did I not see this coming?”

Steve shrugged. He didn’t know how Danny hadn’t seen it coming. “I saw them in the drugstore, and I thought Gracie would like them.”

“Yeah! Isn’t it _COOL_?!” Grace contributed.

Danny opened his mouth, closed it, and sighed. He knew when he was outgunned. Mustering all his diplomatic/Daddy skills, he said, “It looks very nice on you, honey.” May the Almighty not smite him down for lying.

Gracie beamed. Steve licked his lips suggestively. Danny ignored him. Damn _right_ Steve would be groveling on the floor tonight, after putting his daughter in danger, and then giving her that hideous camo monstrosity!

Later that night, after they had put Gracie to bed, the men sat on the couch for a while. Finally Steve stretched ostentatiously and said, “I’m going up. You coming?”

“You go on up. I’ll be there in a few.”

“Hey. We good?”

Danny looked up and smiled. “Yeah, we’re good. I’ll just lock up. Don’t start without me.”

That was fine. Steve needed a couple of minutes to get ready, anyway.

When Danny came into their bedroom, Steve was lying on the bed fully dressed—but not in the jeans and t-shirt he’d been wearing earlier. No, Steve was wearing his uniform. His _camouflage_ uniform. Danny stopped dead.

“Oh, you think this is fucking funny, now you’re wearing camo! Is this a big joke to you? Because—”

Steve held up his hand and cut in. “Danny, I get that for some reason you are averse to camouflage.”

“I am not—”

Steve barreled on. “The reason I’m wearing this uniform is so you can take it off me.” He grinned.

Danny considered. _Hmm_. Strip it off him. Okay, he could work with that. He grinned back, and proceeded to do just that.

But sometime in the next few days, the camo Band-Aids vanished, mysteriously replaced by Disney, and were never seen again.

END


End file.
